en una tarde de tormenta
by nekita namikaze
Summary: un regalo de fin de año! feliz año nuevo a todo besitos nyano mundo alternativo, kakashi esta de cumpleaños... una tormenta... que sucede cuando se encuentra aun angel de rosasea cabellera adivinen, pasen y lean


**EN UNA TARDE DE TORMENTA**

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, así que lean bajo su responsabilidad

Hola a todos como están, espero que bien y les deseo un feliz año nuevo, como motivo de aquello eh decidido regalarles este kakasaku espero y les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo y jes creo que me inspire 22 páginas en word "8.763" palabras… rompí mi propio record nyano

También me gustaría recibir sus opiniones y pues puedan ayudarme un poco con el lemon y sin más, los dejo para luego no romper el hechizo besitos y feliz año nuevo a todos! No se acabo el jajaja

… **EN** **UNA** **TARDE** **DE** **TORMENTA…**

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño en Japón y una hermosa jovencita peli rosa de unos 18 años aprovechaba la ausencia de cualquier presente en su hogar para disfrutar tranquilamente de su cantante favorito; Hatake Kakashi; un maravilloso peligris que parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos dioses del Olimpo y aun así tenía un aire misterioso que le robaba más de un suspiro durante el día y se apropiaba de sus noches…

Ah…. Es tan lindo- suspira embelesada mirando la pantalla de su televisor mientras sus oídos se inundaban por el sonido de la gruesa y ronca voz varonil, sus manos apretadas a la altura de su pecho y un muy notorio sonrojo fueron en único cambio en ella a la vez que el video cambiaba y el peligris aparecía en la pantalla completamente vestido de negro: pantalones de cuero ajustados , una polera ceñida al cuerpo con un escote en v mostrando parte de su pecho, un largo abrigo asiendo juego con los pantalones, guantes de cuero y una extraña mascara cubriendo hasta la mitad de su nariz. Y un collar de cuentas metálicas con dos vueltas una muy pegada al cuello y la otra un poco más arriba de la polera, su grisácea cabellera peinada de forma semi risada por un lado dejando despejado y libre su rostro cubriendo su oreja y por el otro un mechón de pelo así adelante cubriendo uno de sus ojos mientras el otro delineado negro le miraba(n/a: ps para que se den una idea miren el look de ruki en shiver awwww)

No era que a sus familiares les disgustara el hecho de que a ella le gustase un estilo musical diferente, si no el hecho de que justamente el cantante favorito de la oji jade tuviese un pasado algo desvergonzado al haber comenzado tempranamente con su carrera como actor porno lo cual tal vez muchos no supiesen sobre el tan misterioso vocalista de la banda visual anbu mas la jovencita en su afán de saber más sobre la vida del chico que le robaba el sueño y porque no decirlo el corazón había descubierto y para pesar de ella su entrometido hermano mayor mientras husmeaba entre sus cosas encontró

Sakura suspirando se tiro de espaldas en su cama mientras el último video musical terminaba y con una lujuriosa sonrisa se dispuso a sacar de su escondite secreto algunas antiguas películas del género XXX donde el protagonista principal de ellas era su amor platónico bajo el seudónimo de lobo un sex simbol que en su tiempo antes de "desaparecer" del mundo del espectáculo era el más deseado tanto por hombres como por mujeres

La jovencita miraba embobada y completamente sonrojada cada una de escenas de la última película en la que había actuado su amor platónico en la cual como de costumbre en el artista cambiaba un poco su apariencia tanto sus ojos como su cabello aun así para ella le era sumamente fácil el reconocerlo

Ah…- volvió a suspirar un tanto excitada tirándose de espaldas en su cama mientras la cinta terminaba y ella se dejaba llevar fantaseando con que ella junto a su amor platónico protagonizaban su propia película

Luego de un rato respirando sonoramente se levanto y apago el dvd no sin antes sacar el cd del reproductor y guardarlo cuidadosamente en su lugar junto con sus otros tesoros, luego de cerciorarse que nada estuviera fuera de lugar se dispuso a salir de su casa si permanecia mas tiempo en su habitación soñando con cosas que según ella estaban muy lejos de convertirse en realidad seguramente se volvería loca o se deprimiría inmensamente

Llevando una pequeña cartera solo con lo esencial la muchacha salió a pie de una de las lujosas zonas residenciales de Tokio a pesar de ya contar con un auto propio y también con una motocicleta nueva como regalo adelantado por su ya casi cercano cumpleaños número 19, pues lo que ella necesitaba en estos momentos era respirar aire puro y distraerse un poco para no continuar pensando en que jamás podria compartir una caricia o un beso con su plateada ensoñación

**Mientras en otro lugar de Tokio…**

Un apuesto joven de unos 28 años y el rostro cubierto por una bufanda salía con rapidez de uno de los más famosos estudios de grabación del inmenso Tokio lugar donde había estado junto con los otro miembros de su banda grabando el ultimo sencillo de su nuevo disco el cual prontamente tendría fecha de lanzamiento y de un salto se monto en su hermosa ducati del año de 4 modalidades y se alejo del lugar

Si bien es cierto que todo el equipo tanto la banda como el representante y los productores de la disquera se disponían a celebrar con muchos ánimos el hecho de que al fin luego de tantos meses invertidos habían terminado de grabar y editar el ultimo sencillo del nuevo disco lo que significaba que tendrían un poco más de tiempo de descanso libre del ajetreo que significaba la conclusión del disco antes de comenzar a grabar los últimos video clips y podrían disponer del tiempo necesario para dar una gira promocional, todos estaban muy animados para fiestas a excepción de él, Hatake Kakashi…

Hey! Hatake…- escucho que le gritaban mientras se alejaba velozmente del lugar, a pesar de reconocer la voz del que le gritaba decidió ignorar el llamado, pues ya sabía la razón por la que intentaban retenerlo y sinceramente no se encontraba con los ánimos suficientes para aguantar las risas y festejos de los otros

Asuma has visto a nuestro vocalista estrella- le preguntaba un mujer de cabellera negra al hombre que hace unos segundos le gritaba al mencionado

Anko- saludo el mencionado mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendía

Sarutobi, tu padre, el dueño de la disquera pregunta por kakashi- le comento luego la mujer quien era representante de la banda

Acaba de irse en su motocicleta-comento desganado el tecladista

Arg- mascullo la mujer- bueno con el siempre es así- dijo luego- bueno el equipo a decidido celebrar aquí antes de la fiesta

Entonces vamos, creo que tampoco ira a la fiesta- respondió con gracia antes de entrar

….

Achu….-estornudo por enésima vez el tan comentado peli gris –creo otra vez están hablando de mi- se dijo en voz baja mientras detenía su moto frente a una cafetería no quería llegar aun a su pequeña y modesta mansión en un día como este 15 de septiembre, SU CUMPLEAÑOS N° 28…. No sería algo muy agradable.

Entro y pido que le sirvieran como ya era de costumbre una gran rebanada de pastel de selva negra y un capuchino, y también como era de costumbre se sentó en una de las mesas de afuera, en la cual siempre se sentaba cada vez que iba allí y mientras esperaba se dispuso a mirar a las personas que pasaban por allí todas acompañadas y felices o de otra manera hablando animadamente por teléfono en un vano intento de aminorar la soledad que sentía

**Mientras tanto….**

La joven peli rosa caminaba un tanto deprimida por en medio de un parque el cual era muy frecuentado tanto por enamorados como por felices familias y uno que otro grupo de jóvenes que se divertían con sus amigos

_Es tan triste ser solo un espectador abstracto del mundo_- pensaba algo deprimida la jovencita mientras se sentaba en una solitaria banca del lugar a comerse un helado que le compro a un vendedor del lugar antes que este se marchara, a pesar del frio que hacia una de las cosas que ella disfrutaba era tomar helado en tardes como esta recordando los ya lejanos años en que su hermano mayor a falta de sus despreocupados padres la llevaba a ese lugar por un helado_**-ya ni les importar pasar unos días en casa y aun así intentan reprendernos por todo-**_chillo enfada su inner ignorando la tristeza de su parte externa que en esos momentos veía a lo lejos a un feliz pareja mientras la chica saltaba gritando y riendo casi al borde de las lagrimas y el muchacho se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella con un anillo en sus manos- _me pregunto si alguna vez podre experimentar aquello- _pensaba entristecida la oji jade soñando con que su amor platónico y ella estuvieran protagonizando aquella escena- _**olvídalo chica es más posible que sasuke y naruto sigan los pasos de sus hermanos mayores y se confiesen antes de que el nos conozca algún día-**_comento con desgana su inner-me pregunto cómo estará hoy….- musito para sí, a sabiendas del cumpleaños del oji negro mientras se ponía en pie nuevamente y comenzaba a caminar sin un rumbo fijo alejándose de las alegres personas

Hacia mucho que su familia no se encontraba toda junta en casa, su hermano sasori tras una decepción amorosa por parte del peli rubio mayor namikaze-uzumaki. Se había marchado a Italia para dedicarse de lleno a su arte, por otro lado sus padres después de que cumplió los 15 años comenzaron a viajar con más regularidad y hace poco habían comprado una casa en Europa no sabía donde exactamente y por otro lado su único y gran amor no era más que un imposible por lo que tampoco gustaba de salir con sus amigas quienes no perdían oportunidad de hablar sobre sus novios. De esa manera sumida en sus pensamientos se dejo llevar sin prestar atención a su alrededor

**De regreso con el peli plata….**

_Feliz cumpleaños…_- se decía así mismo en sus pensamientos, un tanto deprimido el peligris mientras se terminaba su comida había pasado poco más de media hora sentado en aquel lugar viendo pasar rostros ajenos a su vida que para él no podían significar menos que un solitario hombre en una cafetería para ellos y que en nada habían podido alejar su soledad y mucho menos podrían calmar sus penas.

Se había quedado solo a muy temprana edad, su madre había muerto nada más nacer y su padre tan ocupado en su trabajo le dejaba al cuidado de la ama de llaves y dos mujeres mas parte del personal de su hogar, a pesar de que su ya difunto padre siempre fue bueno con él se preocupo de que jamás nada le faltase mientras vivió nunca le pudo dar lo que a él mas falta le hacía; el cariño y el amor paterno y quizás una familia. Y además de no haber estado tanto como a Kakashi hubiese gustado murió cuando el apenas tenía escasos 5 años de edad dejándole una pesada carga la empresa familiar, la cual por ser tan grande se asociaba con otras más pequeñas y de menor influencia por lo que apenas cumplir 15 años decidió nombrar a uno de sus contados y escasos amigos como presidente de la empresa; Yamato quien era mayor de edad ya , y él se dedico a experimentar nuevas cosas las cuales lo llevaron a algo de lo cual aun se arrepentía y espera poder dejar atrás, el convertirse en actor porno teniendo apenas 15 años y haber estado en ello 5 años sin saber cómo dejarlo

Sin contar con que durante ese tiempo cambio de pareja como se de zapatos se tratase y lo llevo a algunas malas adicciones, por lo cual aun daba gracias a sus amigos quienes le ayudaron pero a pesar de todo eso y de todo el cariño que le brindaban aun no habían podido llenar el enorme vacío que en su interior sentía

Alejando aquellos pensamientos y viejos recuerdos se levanto de su asiento ingresando a la cafetería donde pago su cuenta y pidió que le preparasen un enorme pastel de lo mismo y ya que andaba en motocicleta y en la cafetería hacían entregas a domicilio y se encontraba cerca de su casa pidió que se lo llevasen una vez estuviese listo, la dirección no era necesaria darla ya tantas veces había llamado para que le enviasen diversos pasteles u otras cosas que conocían de memoria la dirección.

Entonces dispuesto a salir del recinto para dirigirse a su hogar nada mas acercarse lo suficiente a la puerta de vidrio esta era abierta súbitamente por una mancha de rosa o es lo que pudo apreciar antes de caer de pompas al suelo

Auch…- musito adolorido con los ojos cerrados- eso dolerá mañana- agrego bajo para si mismo

Etto…. Gomen nasai- escucho una alarmada voz femenina que llamo su atención haciendo que mirase a la emisora de aquella hermosa voz- yo, en verdad lo lamento mucho no fue mi intención- decía atropelladamente la jovencita de una larga cabellera rosácea mientras con las manos apretadas fuertemente hacia una reverencia demasiado exagerada y mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y un notorio sonrojo le adornaba el rostro-es solo que venía algo y distraída y cuando me di cuenta encontré esta cafetería y es mi favorita y estaba pensando en algo cuando entraba por eso no me fije en que usted estaba por salir-termino de hablar la muchacha sin atreverse a abrir los ojos-_**solo un poco distraída, no-**_ decía sarcástica su inner

_Es un ángel- _pensó instantáneamente al fijar la vista en la jovencita que esta frente a él y estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas

_No puede ser, es la primera vez que tengo la suerte si quiera de verlo tan cerca y en mi cafetería favorita y justamente tenía que tirarlo al suelo-_ pensaba la oji jade al borde del colapso pues le había reconocido de inmediato de no ser así de seguro le hubiese gritado o reaccionado más acorde a su carácter y además aun no se podía creer del todo el que estuviera en esa situación tan embarazosa frente a su amor platónico- _que pensara de mi_- se cuestionaba internamente hasta que para su sorpresa escucho la amable voz de él

No te preocupes- logro articular saliendo de su sorpresa el oji negro- ah sido una suerte que traiga mi billetera y no mi teléfono en los bolsillos, por cierto también la mía- agrego divertido para que _SU ángel_ no llorase mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y sonreía abiertamente arqueando sus ojos de los cuales uno de ellos era tapado por su cabello- _es muy hermosa-_pensaba mientras miraba detenidamente el rostro un tanto más relajado de la inmóvil joven- Hum…. Por cierto piensas quedarte allí toda la tarde- comento divertido intentando relajar a la joven o hacerla reaccionar

Ah….- comento exaltada la oji jade saliendo del shock y tomando en cuenta que aun permanecía en la puerta del lugar y también tomando en cuenta que el peli plata aun se encontraba tirado de pompas en el suelo- al menos yo no soy quien se encuentra aun en el suelo- murmuro avergonzada con mal fingida molestia mientras intentaba mirar a otro lado que fuese el suelo

Jajaja- no puedo evitar reírse ante la adorable escena según él, de la muchacha – bueno te gustaría ayudar a un pobre desdichado como yo a ponerse de pie- consulto con fingido tono lastimero

Oh, es verdad- dijo olvidando su teatro la joven- lo lamento, perdone mi falta de tacto Hatake-san- le dijo luego la muchacha mientras rápidamente le daba su mano y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

Quedando ambos frente a frente y haciendo notoria la diferencia de portes por lo cual aun o mas azorada se tomo de las manos y mantuvo la vista baja intentando disimular su creciente nerviosismo, como deseaba salir corriendo de aquel lugar

Por otro lado el oji negro estaba estático por la sorpresa de haber escuchado de los labios de su ángel salir su apellido con el honorifico; san- tu… me conoces…- logro articular forzosamente la pregunta, sin importarle siquiera el que estuviese cargada de sorpresa- _es… imposible…_- se decía internamente- si incluso tengo mi cicatriz maquillada para que no se note y hasta uso un lente de contacto- pensaba sin poder moverse y extrañamente con el corazón bombeando desesperado solo por el hecho de que entre tantas personas su ángel le hubiese reconocido

Por su parte la oji jade trago grueso y abrió sus ojos como platos mientras en un impulso que no pudo detener levanto el rostro más rojo que un tomate y miro al hombre que le causaba taquicardia tan solo con su cercanía

Tu…-susurro embelesado ante la nueva visión de la jovencita pues ahora podía apreciarla mejor y además sus hermosos orbes jades le dirigían la mirada con un extraño brillo…. ¿enamorado? O eso esperaba él y también pudo apreciar cómo es que su cabello y sus ropas estaban ligeramente mojadas y tomo en cuenta alejando su vista por un segundo del rostro de la muchacha para reparar en el oscurecido cielo que inclemente caía sobre la cuidad de Tokio- _concéntrate Hatake-_se reprendió mentalmente respirando profundamente- tu me conoces- volvió a preguntar ahora ma calmado y con demasiada ternura en la voz

…..

El se impacientaba mientras se debatía entre volver a preguntar aun a costa de parecer un idiota mal genio o sin importancia alguna tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla por sorpresa aunque quedase como un idiota acosador- _de todas formas parecería un idiota y es casi imposible verla otra vez- _se decía internamente hasta que recordó algo importante

Mientras ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios sin saber que hacer entre contestar o salir corriendo- _**de todas formas ya metiste la pata y a fondo sakurita-**_ decía su inner_- de seguro pensara que son una idiota, y sería imposible volverle a ver o que me recordase_- pensaba hasta que algo la sorprendió

Un momento cafetería favorita- dijeron ambos al unisonó apuntando al otro con su dedo índice

Jajaja- estallaron en risas luego de aquella vergonzosa reacción alejando un tanto los nervios o ansiedad mientras se corrían a un lado de la entrada

Ano…- comenzó la joven algo nerviosa -pues la verdad si- dijo confundiendo un poco al oji negro

Hmmm…- musito pensativo- espera me conoces- consulto con sorpresa luego

Pues so…. soy tu ma… mayor ad… admira… admiradora- confeso bajando la cabeza y tomándose las manos nerviosa- hasta in… inclu… incluso te… ten… tengo to… todas tus pe… pelí… peliculas – agrego ella mientras maldecía el haber adquirido extrañamente la personalidad de su tímida amiga Hinata_**- tata tartamuda**_-se burlaba enfadada su inner- _**serás idiota**_- le grito luego

Eh… ¿en… enserio?- pregunto asombrado cohibido y un tanto deprimido de que la chica supiese de aquello… un momento como era posible aquello si ni siquiera los paparazis o su tedioso y molesto fans club lo sabia tal vez le confundía con alguien más, aun que pensar aquello le deprimió demasiado-hmmm, ta…. Tal vez pu…. Puedas con…. Fun… dirte- logro articular a pesar con seguridad a pesar de que empleo toda su seguridad en ello

Je… pues me gustaría decirte que mis gustos musicales son tan variados como para confundir a mi artista favorito- le aseguro sonriente y un poco mas serena- a… además…. Fu…-suspiro para darse confianza- aun… aunque no… no sea algo…. Algo conocido no… no quita que… que sean grandiosas- dijo finalmente con el carmín marcado en el rostro más su mirada llena de seguridad, fue lo que causo un extraño vuelco en su corazón

Tu… hemm…. Tu en verdad crees…. Aquello- consulto un tanto vacilante- "estoy segura"- le escucho decir alegremente- demo… yo… aquello- le intento explicar al sentirse avergonzado

Tran… tranquilo, yo so… soy tu… fan… eh… vis… visto to… todas tus pe… peli… películas y es… escu… chado… tus…. Sen… sencillos y… a… aunque son… ps… diferentes… a… mis gus… gustos no…. No puedo de… dejar de… verlas… o es… escu…. Escucharlos- la idea de convencerle con tan largo discursó le pareció una enorme proeza

Bueno al parecer ya establecimos quien soy-comento más relajado

Si. Hatake Kakashi- comento feliz la oji jade

Entonces ahora, me dirás el bello nombre de tan hermosa doncella- hablo galante mientras le tomaba una mano y la besaba

Oh,- musito sorprendida- es cierto, perdone mi falta de educación- se escusa apresuradamente ella-mi nombre es Haruno. Sakura Haruno- agrego luego haciendo una leve reverencia- permítame invitarle al menos a un café por favor, hatake-san- pidió luego más calmada mientras permanecía de igual forma

_Definitivamente es un hermoso ángel-_ pensaba el oji negro- me encantaría- respondió sin pensarlo en un intento de permanecer ma tiempo en compañía de su ángel

Mas un fuerte ruido saco a ambos de su encanto mientras el reaccionaba y la joven daba un pequeño salto por el susto, el aguacero so volvía más intenso siendo acompaño por estruendosos truenos

La tormenta está comenzando a volverse más intensa- comento el joven desganado

Así parece, y me he alejado bastante de casa- indicó la jovencita de igual forma- de seguro que no descampara pronto y llegare mojada- agrego apenada

Yo vivo muy cerca de aquí y traigo mi motocicleta- expuso un tanto alegre el mayor- te parece si, soy yo quien te invita el café- consulto más animado- claro aunque casero- aclaro luego sorprendiendo a la muchacha

Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo la joven oji jade accedió a la invitación del mayor y así ambos salieron de la cafetería y se subieron a la motocicleta del peli plata con rapidez, estando ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos

_**Kyaaa chica estamos de suerte- **_chillaba eufórica la inner de la joven-_acabo de conocer a mi amor platónico y me ah invitado a su hogar-_ pensaba mientras sonreía feliz e inconscientemente apretaba mas el agarre en la cintura del peligris- _esto no puede ser mejor_

_Hum… eh tenido demasiada suerte al conocer a esta chica_- pensaba placido el oji negro mientras conducía si transporte- _están hermosa y cálida_- pensaba al sentir como el agarre de ella se acrecentaba atribuyéndolo al miedo por la velocidad- _no sé como pueda decir que es mi fan, y que ha visto esas películas, si se nota que es muy ingenua_- pensaba intrigado mas el recordar sus palabras le daba calidez_- no podía tener un mejor regalo de cumpleaños-_kakashi agradecía haberse encontrado con sakura pues con tan solo verla había sentido como algo cambiaba en su interior al parecer había sido víctima de aquel tan mentado amor a primera vista

Muy bien, hemos llegado- comento el peligris estacionando su vehículo en el garaje y quedando a salvo de la lluvia- bueno tengo una entrada a la casa por aquí, ya no nos mojaremos mas- le dijo a su acompañante mientras la miraba antes de comenzar con el recorrido- _se ve tan atractiva empapada_-pensaba con sorpresa intentando contener las ganas de besarla

Muchísimas gracias Ha…- mas fue interrumpida al sentir un dedo sobre sus labios

Solamente Kakashi ne- pidió el mayor- y no agradezcas a pesar de todo te has empapado- le dijo apenado por no haber podido protegerle del agua antes de continuar con su camino

No te preocupes Kakashi- pidió ella avergonzada mientras el rubor nuevamente se apropiaba de su rostro- has sido muy amable al ofrecerme resguardo de la tormenta- agrego luego mientras sonreía y se ganaba a su lado- _**awww y el se ve muy Kawai así todo mojado-**_ babeaba su inner feliz

Bueno puedes subir a mi habitación si gustas yo iré a la cocina a preparar un poco de café caliente- le propuso el dueño de casa con amabilidad una vez estuvieron en medio de un amplio salón con escaleras por un lado y varias puertas en la planta baja

Demo…. Donde... donde esta…- comenzaba la joven dubitativa- tu habitación- agrego luego

Disculpa mi descuido- pidió el mayor encantado por la visión angelical de la muchacha- sube las escaleras mi habitación se encuentras por el pasillo de la izquierda- le indicaba amablemente mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella- mi habitación es la ultima del pasillo la encontraras de inmediato enseguida te alcanzo

Sakura siguió las indicaciones de Kakashi y de inmediato llego a la habitación de él le pareció muy confortable, le pareció demasiado acorde a la personalidad del peli plata era amplia mas tenía un toque sobrio y minimalista sin perder la elegancia un gran ventanal se encargaba de iluminar el lugar con la luz lunar dando de lleno en la amplia y cómoda cama de dos plazas en la que ella se sentó mientras se imaginaba a ella en una situación demasiado promiscua con el dueño de aquella alejo esos pensamientos de su mente y detallo las blancas paredes y la impecable alfombra negra

La joven admiraba embobada cada detalle de la habitación pues aquella no era cualquiera NO! … esa era la habitación de su amor platónico el lugar donde el descansa y se encontraba impregnada de su esencia, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones del aroma de su amor

Tan abstraída del mundo se encontraba que no noto la presencia del peligris hasta que este se sentó a su lado y le hablo

Es de tu agrado- le escucho sacándola de su paraíso personal y avergonzándola por verse descubierta en su fantasía

Es muy hermosa-respondió con fingida calma mientras le miraba

Pues me alegra que te guste- le dijo muy alegre mientras le devolvía la mirada- buscare algo de ropa para que nos cambiemos- le dijo mientras se dirigía a su armario el cual parecía ser una pared más de la habitación- espero poder encontrar algo que te quede- le dijo un tanto preocupado

Una vez hubo encontrado las prendas más pequeñas de su armario y algo cómodo para cambiarse e alejo de su guarda ropa y volvió con su invitada entregándole una polera blanca y unos pantalones cortos negros

Luego de disculparse por la ropa entregada excusándose de que no había nada más pequeño en entre sus pertenencia le dijo que podía tomarse una ducha para que así el remojón de la tormenta no le afectase a lo que ella accedió más que gustosa luego de mostrarle el baño él se dirigió a otra de las habitaciones de su hogar para hacer lo mismo

Una vez ambos se hubieron duchado y cambiado de ropas se encontraron nuevamente en la habitación del mayor

Creo que la tormenta no sedera esta noche- comentaba apenada la muchacha

Puedes pasar aquí la noche- le dijo el dueño de casa esta vez mostrando sus ojos dispares y la cicatriz que ates ocultaba pareciéndola a la oji jade más hermoso que antes- por mí no hay problema- agrego con amabilidad- _si gustas podrías quedarte por siempre_-pensaba

Muchísimas gracias- le dijo ella sonriente- eres demasiado amable y simple para ser una súper estrella- le confeso

En serio te parezco eso- consulto divertido- a pesar del genero de películas que grabe- pregunto confundido- o es solamente por mi música- pregunto nuevamente

Por todo- respondió ella divertida

Muchísimas gracias- le dijo el- hm… disculpa la pregunta pero qué edad tienes- le consulto

Pues 18- le dijo ella apenada-oh es cierto hoy e 15 de septiembre verdad- pregunto luego alarmada- _**que tontas lo olvidamos**_- grita su inner

Pues si- contesto el mayor con gracia- porque….- mas no alcanzo a terminar la frase pues sintió como unos delicados brazos lo envolvían con ternura y de pronto la calidez del cuerpo femenino lo paralizo

Feliz cumpleaños kakashi- escucho que le susurraba la jovencita con devoción para luego darle un beso en la mejilla- causando el sonrojo en el mayor quien al reaccionar le devolvió el abrazo con necesidad, causando ahora el sonrojo en la muchacha quien ahora se daba cuenta de su impulsivo acto y se sentía feliz y apenada por ser correspondida y no alejada

Gracias sakura- le dijo en un susurro- hoy nadie se había acordado que cumplía años… eres la primera y la única persona que me lo dice- le dijo sinceramente y demasiado feliz

Pero oye como lo sabes- le consulto mientras desasían de mala gana el contacto

Pues ya te dije soy tu fan y se demasiadas cosas de ti- le confesó apenada- por ejemplo: se que te gustan los pasteles de selva negra, te gusta el capuchino, que te encanta hacer ejercicio y que adoras a los perros y tienes 7- agrego ella enumerando

Woo- me encantaría saber cómo sabes todo eso- le dijo sorprendido y halagado el hatake

Es que nunca me pierdo un programa donde aparezcas y pues también eh comprado revistas- le dijo ella azorada

Jajaja… eres una criatura maravillosa sakura- le dijo él mientras sin poder contenerse le acariciaba la mejilla

Oh valla que descortés eh sido llevamos demasiado desde que llegamos y aun no te eh ofrecido nada- dijo luego apuntando a la olvidada bandeja sobre una pequeña mesita que tenía el peli plata en su habitación

Jajaja- ahora quien reía era ella- pues al menos ya no estamos empapados- le decía mientras el mayor se acercaba a la mesita y la acercaba a la cama

Bueno pues celebremos que soy un año más viejo- le decía el anfitrión a su invitada mientras ella sonreía por esas palabras

Pues los años traen experiencia – le respondía alegre mientras intentaba animarle

Gracias, espero que te guste lo que eh preparado- le decía agradecido el mayor

Este pastel es de la cafetería- decía la joven- y es mi favorito- agregaba después

También el mío- le contaba divertido el de mirada impar

…..

Sakura cual me dijiste que era tu apellido- le consulto mientras comían

Ah… pues- decía desanimada ella- Haruno- contestaba simplemente-_sabía que no debí decirle mi apellido_- se lamentaba

Entonces eres hija del dueño de la multinacional aki no sakura- le decía sorprendido- tu padre es un gran empresario y uno muy poderoso

Si- contestaba ella con simpleza

No se supone que ello ahora Vivian en… no recuerdo bien pero estaban estableciendo por allá otra sucursal no?- preguntaba sorprendido

En Europa, con mi hermano sasori- le dijo ella un tanto molesta- han decidido ampliar el negocio familiar como también extender los ámbitos de la empresa

Debes de estar orgullo de ser hija de un gran empresario y una reconocida doctora como lo es tsunade-sama verdad

Si, en parte- le confesó ella-aunque es muy solitario ya que jamás les vi mucho en casa y a pesar de que me quieren y siempre me han dado lo que pensaban necesitaría y lo que pedía jamás me daban demasiada atención o cariño y nunca dejaban sus viajes de lado antes tenía a sasori pero luego de una decepción amorosa por parte de deidara el hermano mayor de uno de mis mejores amigos quien eligió a Itachi el hermano mayor de mi otro amigo cuando tenía 15 años se fue a Italia a dedicarse al arte y pues antes venia a Tokio pero cuando cumplí 15 mis padres se fueron a Europa de forma casi permanente y ya casi ni vienen

Lo lamento ah de ser mi solitario- se excuso apenado

Pero como paso mucho tiempo sola aprovecho para ver tus películas o tus video clips- le respondía ella con un sonrojo nuevo

Me siento halagado de saber que eh sido tu compañía en tu soledad- le decía el hatake

Por cierto Kakashi cuantos años cumples exactamente- le preguntaba de pronto intrigada

No que sabias todo de mi- le decía burlesco el

Pues no todo, aun no eh podido averiguar tu fecha real de nacimiento se que es hoy pero el año….

Está bien- le decía interrumpiéndole- te lo diré si prometes guardar el secreto

Lo prometo-decía sonriendo con la mano en alto

Pues…-comenzaba dándole suspenso- hoy, estoy cumpliendo 28 añitos

Woooo pero si te vez mucho más joven- le decía con sorpresa ella- pareces más joven que sasori y eso que él tiene apenas 23

Me halaga el cumplido sakura- le decía sonriendo mientras ocultaba un ligero pesar-_espero que no me veas como a tu hermano mayor sakura… porque yo en ti no veo nada más que a una mujer atractiva que me robo el corazón-_ pensaba mientras la miraba intensamente

Dime tienes pareja Kakashi- le preguntaba de improviso esperanzada la peli rosa

Pues, la verdad no- le dijo el- _y espero que pronto esa seas tú_-completaba la frase en sus pensamientos- pues aunque yo sé que no soy un santo, aunque mentiría si dijera que no estoy interesado en tener una pareja estable, es solo que estoy cansado de buscar a una persona que me ame igual que yo… quisiera encontrar a alguien que esté dispuesta no a cambiar por mi si no a amoldarse a mi personalidad como yo lo estaría y pueda entregarle todo de mi… porque no quiero que sea un intento más sino que sea definitivo-terminaba de decir con sinceridad enterneciendo en corazón de la muchacha sin saberlo y dando esperanzas-_sakura hace poco que te conozco y ya quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo_- pensaba el peligris incapaz de confesar aquellas palabras

Eso es algo muy intenso y demasiado comprensible- le contestaba ella al borde de un suspiro enamorado-_cuanto desearía ser yo quien ocupe tu corazón como tú lo haces en el mío desde hace tanto y ahora que te conocí en persona siento que jamás podre sacarte_-pensaba ella deseando más que nunca que sus fantasías se concretasen

Hmmm sakura en que piensas- le pregunto tras observarla por largo tiempo

Etto… no en nada,- decía ella apresuradamente- es solo que la tormenta….

Oh… es verdad parece que esta noche no amainara- le contesta el- asique creo que esta noche te quedaras a dormir ¿no?- le consulto a la joven

Ah no quisiera abusar de tu hospitalidad- contestaba ella apresuradamente dejando ver lo apenada que estaba

No es ningún abuso sakura- le decía con gracias- me gustaría que te quedaras a fin de cuentas ambos estamos solos y podríamos ver unas películas y charlar- le decía con aparente tranquilidad-_besarnos… acariciarnos y entregarnos al amor toda la noche_- pensaba con esperanza

_Esto es un sueño_- pensaba ella mientras sonreía- gracias eres muy amable supongo que me quedare

De nada… es que tú… me has caído muy bien…- le decía el peligris_- tu me encantas… me hechizaste sin saberlo desde que me miraste con esos hipnotizan tés esmeraldas_- le decía en sus pensamientos

Gracias-musito simplemente ella-si _supieras que tu a mi no solo me caes bien…. Te amo…_.

Bueno pues yo iré a dejar esto abajo y si gustas en hacerme el honor de escoger la película-le dijo mientras le indicaba con la mano el lugar en que estaban estas- ya regreso- le dijo mientras salía de la habitación con las cosas

En menos de un pestañeo el peligris estaba de regreso y sakura ya había elegido la película que verían "votos de amor" una película muy romántica que habla del amor verdadero, de los sacrificios que se están dispuestos a hacer aunque sea muy doloroso con tal de que la persona que amas pueda ser feliz y basada en hechos reales está hecha para llorar (n/a: yo llore como magdalena cuando la vi es algo triste aunque muy linda estoy pensando en escribir un Kakasaku basado en ella)

Sin más kakashi coloco el DVD y se tiro en la cama mientras esperaba que comenzara

Ven acomódate-le insto a la peli rosa que se acomodara junto a él en la cama a lo cual accedió no sin mucha pena

La película comenzó y ambos miraban la tele mientras sin darse cuenta se iban acomodando mejor en la cama como una feliz pareja y de vez en cuando miraban de reojo al otro siendo a veces sorprendidos en ello recibiendo una cálida sonrisa o una tierna caricia…

En el momento en la boda de la hermana de peich en que leo y ella están discutiendo sakura comienza a sollozar y kakashi sin poder contenerse la abraza protectoramente al momento en que leo dice _"como miras a la mujer que amas y le dices que es hora de irte"-_ ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

Están triste- sollozaba escondida en el pecho de kakashi mientras que él pensaba lo difícil que seria para él a la mañana siguiente dejarla ir de su vida

Sin prestar tanta atención a la película el peligris acariciaba con devoción la larga cabellera rosácea de sakura mientras ella sollozaba cada vez menos y se acomodaba para mirarle antes de cerrar sus ojos, sin poder contenerse el peligris tras observarle con los ojo cerrados por un largo tiempo le beso delicadamente en los labios creyendo que ella estaba dormida mas la joven solo pudo dormir plácidamente entre sus brazos tras recibir aquella caricia siendo seguida luego por el peligris quien termino de ver la película acorrucándose mejor sin soltar a la muchacha e ir quedándose dormido lentamente comprendiendo como el también había tenido un momento de impacto, uno que cambio su vida y lo sabia

Te prometo mi angelito que hare de tu vida un paraíso jamás saldré de esta para vivir en tu cálido corazón- le susurro al oído con somnolencia mientras dejaba ese silencioso boto de amor llenar de esperanzas sus corazones

**A la mañana siguiente…**.

El primero en despertar fue el dueño de casa quien al recordar la noche anterior sonrió dulcemente y sin moverse demasiado se acomodo para mirar el tierno ángel de rosácea cabellera que tiernamente sonrojada dormía entre sus brazos teniendo sus rostros tan cercanos cerro sus ojos para aspirar el dulce aroma femenino y dejarlo inundar por completo sus sentidos mientras que lentamente la muchacha comenzaba a despertarse y mientras abría con lentitud levanto un poco su rostro accidentalmente roso sus labios con los del peligris un suspiro murió en su pecho al recordar la noche anterior y se fue dejando llevar como de igual forma lo hizo el mayor y lo que se produjo gracias a un roce accidental fue tornándose lentamente en una tierna caricia hasta fundirse en un apasionado y cada vez mas fogoso beso el cual los fue dejando sin respiración… trayéndolos de regreso a la realidad mientras se separar rápidamente

Ah… ah… ah…-jadeaban ambos mientras se miraban sonrojados incapaces de apartar la mirada del otro

Ah… -suspiro el peligris- yo… per… perdón… yo-musitaba apenado

Ah…- suspiraba aturdida la oji jade- ah, sí ha sido un sueño kami, que se repita- susurro anhelante en medio de un suspiro

El peligris sorprendió al escuchar aquel susurro por parte de su ángel reprimió las ganas de preguntar si había escuchado bien y sin esperar por mas abrazo tierna y rápidamente a la muchacha acortando la poca distancia que los separaba y la beso nuevamente temeroso mas al recibir respuesta por parte de ella mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos la beso demandante mientras se recostaba delicadamente sobre ella mientras sentía como sus pequeñas manos se enredaban entre sus cabellos y como una de ella se deslizaba lentamente desde su cuello hasta su hombro y así llegaba a su pecho sonrió dentro del beso antes de profundizarlo aun mas y roso los delicados labios de ella con su lengua que entre abiertos le permitían el paso a su boca donde le esperaba ansiosa la juguetona lengua femenina, nada mas rosarse ambas se sumieron en una lujuriosa danza

Sakura esta extasiada grabando a fuego en su memoria cada sensación; la suavidad de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, su varonil aroma, la textura de su plateada cabellera, su respiración agitada mesclando se con la propia mientras besaban, notando como el cuerpo de kakashi se acoplaba perfectamente entre sus piernas

Dejo libremente sus manos recorrer lentamente la delicada figura femenina sobre su ropa mientras sentía como ella acariciaba su pecho con devoción, las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono mientras acariciaba la cremosa piel de ella oculta bajo la polera la sintió pegar un leve brinco mientras apuñaba sus manos arrugando la tela que cubría su pecho y reprimía un suspiro por lo nueva que eran esas sensaciones y lo increíble que sus fantasías más oscuras se hicieran realidad

Quieres… ¿quieres que me detenga?- pregunto con la voz enronquecida en un susurro al oído

Sonrió de medio lado mientras se separaba un poco de ella sin despegar su vista del enrojecido rostro femenino sus ojos entre cerrados sus hinchados labios entre abiertos y cada reacción de la muchacha le demostraban lo que pensaba sakura era virgen y él quería que fuese algo especial para ella

No… por favor no te detengas- pidió excitada a media voz mientras intentaba regular su respiración

Sin más al escuchar la petición de la angelical muchacha la beso nuevamente repartiendo de nueva cuenta caricias lujuriosas

La ropa parecía escocer y comenzó a subir con lentitud la tela de la polera que traía la muchacha sin perder la oportunidad de rosar la piel virgen de ella hasta que llego a rozar sus senos y le robo un sonoro gemido

No te contengas- le susurro con un tono más que sensual

lentamente termino de quitarle la prenda para luego dejar pasear libremente sus manos por toda la piel expuesta atacando los hombros femeninos con sus labios mientras ella se dejaba hacer completamente extasiada

Comenzó a descender sus manos por los costados de ella hasta rosar la tela del pantalón el cual comenzó a quitarle con lentitud acariciando la piel de los muslos en el camino y robándole más de un jadeo a la azorada oji jade

Sin dejar de atenderle comenzó a crear un camino de besos hasta llegar a los pechos de la joven besándolos por todo el contorno hasta llegar a su pezón apropiándose de uno de ellos succionándolo y dándole suaves mordidas escuchando gustoso los gemidos que ella le regalaba y luego atender el otro de igual forma

La beso apasionadamente mientras sus expertas manos recorrían el cuerpo bajo el suyo, kakashi no quería dejar ni un solo milímetro de piel sin acariciar por lo que sus manos traviesa recorrían lentamente el cuerpo femenino

La beso una última vez antes de separarse un poco de ella y comenzó a desnudarse con exasperante lentitud mas la jovencita jadeante le miraba embobada

Se acomodo mejor entre sus piernas abriéndolas un poco más y la miro detenidamente con una lasciva mirada deteniéndose en el centro de sakura una extraño brillo se apropio de sus ojos encantado con lo que estaba viendo acaricio con delicadeza la parte interior de los muslos de ella acercándose lentamente hacia su intimad mas apenas rosar parte de aquella zona desvió sus caricias hasta agarrar con firmeza las pompas de ella robándole un gemido mientras arqueaba ligeramente la espalda

Quiero que lo disfrutes- le susurro al oído con la voz gruesa antes de devorar con vehemencia los adictivos labios femeninos mientras continuaba acariciando los muslo de ella de manera ascendente para luego descender antes de llegar completamente a la intimidad femenina

Comenzó a repartir besos desde la clavícula de ella hasta llegar a sus pechos y atrapando uno de los endurecidos pezones al tiempo en que comenzaba a subir una de sus manos repartiendo caricias hasta llegar al otro y darle también atención

Sakura no cavia mas en su excitación por mas fantasías que había tenido ninguna se podía comparar a lo que estaba experimentando ahora necesitaba cerciorarse que era real comenzó a deslizar lentamente sus manos por la ancha espalda masculina llegando hasta el firme trasero masculino al cual se aferro al tiempo en que sentía los expertos dedos del mayor atender su necesitada intimidad, las sensaciones se volvían más fuertes y ella solo podía gemir mientras su espalda se arqueaba al ser invadida por tan intensas descargas de placer

Oh… si… estas empapada- susurro el mayor tras un gruñido contenido en su garganta

mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en la estrecha y cálida cavidad femenina entrando y saliendo lentamente una vez el agarre en su trasero se suavizo y la muchacha comenzó a moverse torpemente realizo movimientos circulares para luego introducir otro dedo mientras un tercero daba ligeros toques al clítoris de su ángel mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior en un intento por contener sus gemidos

Kakashi- gimió sakura en voz alta olvidándose de la vergüenza mientras sentía como los dedos de su amor platónico se movían cada vez más rápido dentro de ella e inconscientemente ella también movía sus caderas aferrándose fuertemente a la espalda de le peligris

El peligris por su parte se encontraba extasiado y comenzaba a gemir sonoramente el escuchar su nombre de los labios de su ángel de aquella manera hizo que su excitación se acrecentara endureciendo aun mas su miembro de tal forma que este punzara

Quiero saber a que saben los ángeles- le murmuro al oído antes de arrodillarse frente a ella y besar su tripa comenzando a descender hasta su pubis dando lamidas, sakura llevo sus manos a cubrir su boca para silenciar sus gemidos y las palabras que se apretaban en su garganta

Kakashi por su parte comenzó a darle pequeñas lamidas al endurecido clítoris de la muchacha mientras aun movía sus dedos dentro de la cavidad de ella se detuvo luego de unos minutos para indicarle a la oji jade que colocase sus piernas por encima de sus hombros, beso de forma sugerente el interior de ambos muslos y luego volvió a enterrar su cabeza en la intimidad de ella penetrándola esta vez con tres de sus dígitos mientras con su lengua daba movimientos circulares en el botón de ella

Sakura arqueo su espalda completamente mientras sus manos se aferraban a la cama y un sonoro gemido se escapaba de su garganta comenzó a sentir ligeros espasmos mientras una nueva oleada de placer la invadía al tiempo en que sentía como kakashi la penetraba con su lengua y afirmaba sus nalgas con sus manos apretándola más contra su cara

Sintió su cálido aliento chocar contra su intimidad mientras el gemina sonoramente antes de introducir su lengua profundamente en su intimidad, sin más experimento el primer orgasmo de su vida y exploto en el rostro del peligris una ultima descarga le recorrió su columna arqueando pronunciada mente su espalda antes de apoderarse de todo su cuerpo mientras que el seguía lamiendo y succionando hasta la última gota de su éxtasis

Deliciosa- suspiro el peligris mientras besaba su intimidad antes de acercarse a su oído- lo sabia eres exquisita mi amor

Me… me di… dijiste… mi… mi a… amor- balbuceaba sorprendida sakura aun con su cuerpo temblando por su maravilloso primer orgasmo- no… no es un sueño- consulto mirándole a los ojos mientras sostenía el rostro de su amado entre sus manos

Sakura, me hechizaste desde el primer instante en que te vi-confeso sincero antes de rosar sus labios y volver a mirarla intensamente- tu eres esa persona especial con quien anhelo pasar el resto de mis días- agrego sonriente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas- te amo…

Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad se apropio con ferocidad de los labios de kakashi dándole un apasionado beso en el cual sus lujuriosas lenguas danzaron vivaces robándoles la respiración

Yo también te amo Kakashi…- confeso ella tras recupera un poco el aliento sorprendiendo al aludido por la firmeza de sus palabras-te eh amado desde hace tanto tiempo hasta el borde de la locura mas nunca creí posible el compartir una caricia siquiera-le confesó ella mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el rostro- siempre creí que serias solo un imposible

Te amo- se dijeron sinceros al mismo tiempo antes de besarse nuevamente entregándose a la pasión

Las caricias esta vez mas fogosas que antes dejaban marcas de fuego sobre la piel contraria mientras ambos se besaban no queriendo abandonar los adictivos labios del otro

Sakura aun en medio de un beso se acomodo mejor abriendo nuevamente sus piernas mientras que el peligris sin esperar invitación se volvía a acomodar entre ellas causando el roce de su duro miembro con la mojada intimidad de ella arrancando un gemido en ambos

El peligris se alejo de los labios femeninos repartiendo besos hasta llegar a su oído

Sakura, no sabes cuánto te deseo- le susurro ronco antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja y luego su clavícula dándole ligeras mordidas descendentes hasta llegar nuevamente a los ahora vencibles pechos de ella concentrándose en succionar los erguidos pezones de ella mientras que ansiosa ella arqueaba su espalda o movía su cintura causando que la excitación del peligris se clavase en su vientre o se rosase con su intimidad mientras acariciaba los esculpidos abdominales masculinos o recorría su amplia espalda

Preparada-le escucho decir a su amado en su oído

Si, más que nunca-dijo ella sintiendo como la punta húmeda del miembro del peligris entraba en su cavidad lentamente mientras hacía ligeros movimientos para darse más cabida sin que le doliese tanto a ella

Sakura sentía como la iba llenando completamente hasta que una dolorosa punzada le arranco un sonoro gemido de dolor acompañado de pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

Shh… tranquila relájate- pidió preocupado el peligris antes de besarla con ternura para que no sintiese tanto dolor, sakura le clavo las uñas en los hombros mientras él sentía como una barrera se rompía dándole paso por completo a la cavidad de ella sintiendo su miembro ser envuelto por completo por las estrechas paredes vaginales que se contrarían alrededor de su miembro soltó un suspiro de satisfacción contra los labios femeninos que se mantenían tensos volvió a besarlos nuevamente

Una vez sintió como ella debajo suyo comenzaba a mover sus caderas lentamente decidió comenzar a retirar lentamente su miembro sakura gimió el también mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello de ella dándole profundas estocadas buscando el punto exacto en cual hacer vibrar a la peli rosa

Hmmm sakura eres tan estrecha- susurro mientras sentía la calidez de ella envolver por completo su miembro

Kakashi estaba al borde de la locura, el cuerpo de ella se amoldaba a la perfección al suyo y eso lo enloquecía, el escucharla gemir sonoramente a cada una de sus embestidas no le ayudaba demasiado, sentía que pronto perdería el control y la manera en que sus paredes se contraían a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de la penetración lo excitaban aun más arrancándole alaridos de satisfacción

Sakura por su parte se agarro a su espalda mientras que por su cuerpo recorrían nuevamente aquellas eléctricas sensaciones llenándola de un placer mucho mayor que el anterior, instintivamente coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de kakashi facilitándole la postura mientras que este comenzaba a darle una fricción mayor. una nueva oleada de placer la envolvió por completo causando que arqueara su espalda pronunciadamente mientras su cuerpo se adormecía completamente producto de los nuevos espasmos

Kakashi sintió como las paredes de sakura apretaban con más intensidad su miembro producto de las nuevas contracciones, soltó un gruñido de placer mientras escuchaba el desgarrador alarido de placer salir de lo más profundo de la peli rosa al momento en que experimentaba un nuevo orgasmo. Cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba forzosamente disfrutando del placer que ella le entregaba, gimió extasiado mientras los músculos internos de ella se contraían con brusquedad apretando su endurecido miembro a punto de explotar y sin poder aguantar más libero su esencia llenándola por completo al tiempo en que gemía el nombre de la muchacha de forma delirante

Se recostó con delicadeza sobre ella mientras le repartía besos por el cuello y la clavícula sintiendo las suaves caricias de ella, permanecieron de aquella manera acompasando sus respiraciones algunos minutos y luego lentamente salió de ella recostándose a su lado

Se miraron sonrientes acariciando con docilidad el rostro del otro sin ningún temor o arrepentimiento pues se habían entregado completamente tanto en cuerpo como en alma y se abrazaron con la necesidad del cálido cuerpo contrario

Volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y se besaron con dulzura para después acomodarse muy cerca del otro y quedarse acurrucados disfrutando de la cercanía del otro

Este ah sido el mejor día de mi vida… hasta ahora- susurro tiernamente rompiendo el cómplice silencio el mayor- pues la vida me ah regalado un hermoso ángel- confeso para luego besar la frente de la sorprendida oji jade

Te amo…- susurro tras unos silenciosos segundos que dedico a la contemplación del peligris- te amo con devoción Kakashi- confeso ella sin despegar su vista de su rostro para después depositar un tierno beso en el pecho del mencionado justo sobre su corazón

Y yo a ti mi princesa…- asevero en un suspiro acariciando los sedosos cabellos de ella enternecido por su actuar

Sin más ambos cayeron bajo el manto de Morfeo en brazos del otro con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros,… sin preocuparse de nada, agradeciendo a aquella tormenta el haberlos unido y deseando que ese fuerte lazo que hoy había nacido jamás tuviese límites, ansiando permanecer unidos eternamente


End file.
